Without You
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: It started with interventions. Which led to heartbreak. Which led to tears. Which led to memories. Which led to apologies. Which led to... butts? Without You from RENT Klaine


It all started with the interventions. They all felt that they were doing it for selfless reasons: New Directions because they feared Blaine would pull a Jesse; The Warblers because Blaine was missing out on school work as well as practice to hang out with the _enemy_. So they interfered. Rachel was the only one with a worthy idea to get Kurt to stop talking to Blaine. Simply, they threatened to kick Kurt out of Glee if he didn't disconnect all ties with the dapper boy. Blaine was much harder to convince. Wes and David tried the New Direction's approach with failed effect. Glee wasn't Blaine's whole life like it was Kurt's. Their second try seemed to work well enough. The two boy's contacted Blaine's parents, his father was on the Board of Education while his mother was principal at Dalton's rival, girl school, and got them to threaten Blaine; if he didn't stop interacting with the boy in any form, Blaine would be out of the school faster than you could say "red vines". The two boys stopped talking, slowly,but surely. The two Glee Clubs were so ecstatic about their accomplishments, they almost didn't notice the looks shot from Blaine, and Kurt, at the phone devoid of any new messages. _Almost_.

Maybe, they had begun to think, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but they didn't really think much of it after that. The two boys were bound to get over each other. Right?

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._

Kurt wandered the halls looking lost, a blank look on his face as he stares at the phone. Nada.

Mercedes hooks her arm with his, the two of them marching their way to the choir room. There, everyone sang with as much enthusiasm as ever. Everyone except for Kurt who only stood, staring out the window, not even bothering to mouth the words of the song he knew so well. He didn't even bother to hide the tears as Rachel sang, "_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets._" He wanted to block it all out. He didn't want to hear those lyrics unless they came from the mouth of the boy he had fallen so easily in love with.

Tears fell down like the rain. They all noticed.

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

Blaine stared at the ground, wishing to see the snow. Wishing to see Kurt running around in it with him, so open.

Wes and David watched as he opened a picture; Kurt was making a snow angel, a huge smile on his face. They wished they didn't see the tear fall onto the screen, sliding down before landing with a plop on the soggy ground at their feet. Blaine picked up a crushed rose that had been carried through the wind from the flower shop nearby. He sniffed it, they knew what he was looking for: a reminder of Kurt. He had often told them how the boy smelled of roses.

Blaine barely whispered, "Kurt." The other two had noticed.

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

William Schuester watched Kurt stare out the window in his Spanish class, but he could not find it in himself to tell the boy off. He knew what the others had said to him, and he knew it would hurt Kurt, but it was better than a potential love interest breaking his heart, right?

He began to question it when he saw the pain in the younger boy's eyes, the loneliness he seemed to lug around with him. And he could feel his heart breaking when the boy asked him, "How do you say 'without you'?" tears brimming his eyes.

He couldn't find it in himself to answer.

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Burt Hummel was not a dumb man despite what people thought; he was particularly good at reading people, especially his son. He saw the light fade from his boy's eyes over a week of no contact with the boy he had been spending so much time with. He saw the gleam of excitement burn out, as well as the hopes of love.

He really wished everyone else, particularly the ones that had caused it, would hurry up and realize that they were doing the exact opposite of what they has wanted to achieve.

They were breaking his boy.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves._

Mr. and Mrs. Criss noticed things about their son that many hadn't ever tried. So, when he came home for a weekend break, they saw through his mask of happiness and into the hurt inside. They figured maybe going along with Wes and David's plan had been wrong. Maybe being away from Kurt was hurting Blaine more than being with him was.

They weren't sure that Blaine being with Kurt was harming anyone, exactly.

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

Kurt slammed into his third locker that day, but he didn't complain. Just brushed it off and kept on his way, ignoring the concerned looks from his friends. Sure, they were concerned when he was shoved into a locker, but when his heart was ripping him from the inside out, they didn't give a damn.

They thought they were protecting his heart, but really they were keeping him from his _protector_, the only one that Kurt felt ever did something to protect him from others.

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

Blaine ignored the teacher, instead doodling in his journal. He looked down to see Kurt's eyes staring up at him, oh those eyes. A drop of water dropped under the drawing of the eyes, followed by another and another. So it looked like Kurt was crying with Blaine. Which, from a distance, technically he was.

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Finn walked into his shared bedroom to find Kurt curled in a ball, clutching a picture that was, obviously, of Blaine. Kurt looked at peace, for once that week, but it was very noticeable how opposite he was of being at peace. There were bags, dark shadows under his eyes. His skin was paler, and Finn was sure that the boy was even smaller, if possible.

Being away from Blaine was hurting Kurt's health, but not as much as it was hurting Kurt's heart.

_The world revives_

McKinley High students had noticed the change in Kurt Hummel, as much as most wished they hadn't. Finn, and the other Glee Clubbers, soon found themselves surrounded with questions concerning the young boy.

Brittany burst into tears thinking Kurt would die.

Of Hearbreak.

_Colors renew_

The Professors of Dalton Academy for Boys were all impressed with one boy that had a steady 4.0 as well as a constant stream of extracurricular activities. So, when the boy got a B on three tests in one week, they had a right to be concerned.

They real worrying started when Blaine began to come to classes late or, often, not come at all.

Blaine was hurt, they realized.

And not the kind that can be healed with ice and a good night's sleep.

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

"Kurt often wears clothes that go with his mood," Mercedes explained when Kurt came to school for two weeks in a row wearing nothing but blue every day.

They color of loneliness. The jocks, catching on to the color scheme, began to throw just blue slushies at Kurt.

Puck said it was their way of helping Kurt with his problems.

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

"He's having nightmares again," Wes told David one day.

David said, "I thought they stopped," then caught on.

They did, said the unspoken words, right after Blaine met Kurt.

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

"His panic attacks came back. And he started visiting his mom everyday again. I thought it stopped."

Carol nodded her agreement.

It did stop, but it didn't last.

Good things can never last.

_The mind churns!_

The longer they stayed apart, the more their mind focused on the other. Kurt found himself writing down "Blaine" as the answer on tests. Blaine found himself drawing Kurt's eyes more and more.

_The mind churns!_

Both of them found their minds drifting to memories of each other, few as there may be, as they had spent more time apart than together.

_The heart yearns!_

Blaine found himself passing by the coffee shop David, Wes and he had taking Kurt after his failed attempt as smiling. He found himself wanting to go in, go sit at table 4 and just remember every aspect of Kurt.

_The heart yearns!_

Kurt played Teenage Dream on constant repeat. He longed to sit back and remember everything about that day.

_The tears dry, without you._

They found they had stopped crying, they had no more tears left to shed.

No matter how they yearned to just let the waterworks go once again.

_Life goes on, but I'm gone._

Kurt walked into the choir room, seeing what he had hoped. Sitting in a chair was Blaine, surrounded by New Directions and the Warblers, both looking majorly apologetic.

_Cause I die, without you._

Before they knew it, they were in each others arms, sobbing.

_Without you._

"I missed you," Blaine whispered, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt took a chance, connecting his lips to Blaines.

_Without You_.

"I missed you more."

_Without you._

Rachel stood, obviously speaking for everyone,"We're sorry. And you have no idea how glad I am we fixed everything. We were so tired of you guys mooning over each other.

Brittany was confused. "What does any of this have to do with butts?"

* * *

**Was it too... fast?**

**R&R?**


End file.
